We are Never getting back Together!
by a beautiful misfortune
Summary: "We are never ever getting back together," Scorpius said with a smirk, "So, please don't come around here anymore." RoseScorpius. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

"Ugh," Scorpius groaned dramatically, pulling off his dress shoes and throwing them onto the floor resulting in a thump against the wood floors. Loosening his tie, and unbuttoning the first couple of buttons of his dress shirt, Scorpius closed to the door to his flat behind him.

"Home sweet home," Scorpius said smiling blissfully. Turning on the light in his main living space, Scorpius walked over to the muggle device that had recorded messages. Rose had gotten the machine when they were still living together, to help remain in contact with her parents and maternal grandparents.

Clicking the button to listen to the messages, Scorpius heard Rose's voice echo throughout his empty flat.

" _Scorpius—I'm not sure if you're taking my calls or not, but please pick up, and if you are not home please call me back as soon as you get this message. I miss you. I love you. Being in love is like being on a roller coaster; you have your ups and downs and turns that you weren't really expecting but at the end of the ride you feel relieved that you lived through it all without going completely insane. Please give us another chance, I made a horrible mistake—"_Rose's voice was cut off early as Scorpius clicked number seven that erased the message.

Scorpius couldn't go back. Not after all she had put him through emotionally and mentally. It was a toxic relationship from the beginning.

The phone began to ring again, picking up the phone, Scorpius answered, "Hello?"

"Scorpius—I'm glad you're home. Look we really need to talk. Do you mind if I come over?" Rose pleaded slightly.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Fine, Rose—but you only have five minutes, and then you have to get out." Scorpius replied with slight annoyance.

"Great, see you five!" Rose said cheerfully over the phone, as she hung up.

Only hearing the dial tone, Scorpius placed the phone back on the receiver, and walked over to the bar area in his kitchen. Pouring himself a big glass of fire whiskey, he took a big gulp, nothing better than liquid courage.

Hearing a knock at the door, Scorpius placed his empty glass on the counter, and walked over to his front door. Opening the door, he saw his ex-girlfriend—Rose Weasley, standing there in a floral romper, gray cardigan, and white ballet flats.

"May I come in," Rose asked as she twirled a piece of her red hair in a flirty way. "You don't want me to catch a cold do you?"

Scorpius shrugged lazily as he stepped aside as he let Rose enter his flat—once their flat.

"Seems like you're starting early," Rose said as she stood by the counter with the half empty of fire whisky in her hand and a playful grin on her face.

Scorpius rolled his eyes; he didn't have the patience anymore for these mind games that Rose liked to play. "Rose just get to the point. Why are you here?" Scorpius said in the slightest annoyance, as he walked over to the couch and leaned back.

Rose smiled. "You always were straightforward," Rose said reminiscing, "That was one of the things I loved about you. You were always to the point, no bullshit." Rose said as she walked over to the couch where Scorpius had been sitting, and took a seat next to him.

"Well, I was thinking lately that we should get back together. I miss you so much Scorpius, I mean we may bicker a lot, but we could move past that easily. I feel like I'm the only in my family that isn't married yet, well besides Lily, she's only nineteen." Rose explained her reasoning cheerfully, "So how about it? We give us another go!"

Scorpius shook his head. "There is no way we are getting back together Rose. We talked about this; it didn't work out the first two times, what makes you think that the third time will be any better?" Scorpius exasperatedly as he jumped from his seat on the couch.

"I know it will!" Rose shouted abruptly as she jumped up from her seat on the couch as well. "If we could make it work, it will. We just need to make a sacrifice that's all."

Scorpius rolled his eyes once more. "Sacrifices, Rose you cannot be serious. I've made sacrifices, I cut time away from my family and my best mates so I could spend time with you and things you wanted to do. I wanted you to be happy, but I'm never enough am I?" Scorpius exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Whatever Scorpius, I love you but you don't seem to care." Rose said as she gathered her purse, and walked towards the door, as she opened the door, as a cool summer breeze welcomed her. "Bye Scorpius, maybe I'll see you around."

"Rose—wait!" Scorpius said as he walked to the front door, where Rose stood on his porch in front of his flat.

"Yeah Scorpius?" Rose answered a little too quickly and eagerly.

"We are never ever getting back together," Scorpius said with a smirk, "So, please don't come around here anymore." Scorpius added as he closed the door on a gapping Rose.

They were never, ever, ever, getting back together, and somehow Scorpius didn't care.

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed this, especially fan-freak121, who gave me the inspiration from The 'Write about your least favorite character or pairing challenge'. Mine was obviously RoseScorpius, my OTP's are LilyScorpius and RoseLorcan, so RoseScorpius doesn't work for me :). Please don't just favorite, leave me a review and tell me your thoughts! However, if it is negative (like the pairing) and how I portrayed them, don't bother. Your review will be deleted. **


End file.
